bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulmates
Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me ( Note: One-shot Ichiruki fanfic...if you don't like Ichiruki, have it your way! No editing without permission from me! And...wow i'm really proud of this piece. Kinda sad though. OfficialBleach out ) Ichigo and Rukia were hugging each other when Ichigo was in his hollowfied form after he had tried too hard to defeat Odin , a rebel shinigami , and went fully hollowfied , only to kill him. The then hollowfied Ichigo went on injuring other shinigami and killing some others until he reached Rukia. And now the hollowfied Ichigo and Rukia were embracing each other. Orihime stood nearby and watched. Tensa Zangetsu shone from the light from the moon as Sode no Shirayuki was beside the black sword. Orihime had a feeling they wanted to embrace each other as well when her eyes suddenly filled with tears threatening to spill out. Orihime had been scared of Ichigo when he was hollowfied...to see those horrible eyes. It reminded her of her brother's so much. Orihime only wanted Ichigo to be a knight in shining armor, ready to sweep him off his feet...not a fearsome dragon who kills people. She lowered her head, ashamed of herself. Riruka had been there a few minutes before her and when Orihime arrived, Riruka told her something that made Orihime become ashamed of herself. Like her, Riruka loved Ichigo. " You know...Orihime, i could sense that you are afraid of his hollow and you shouldn't be," Riruka had said, " I love Ichigo as well and i don't fear his hollow. If you really love someone, you should not be afraid of them or whatever they have inside of them. Hichigo, Ichigo's inner hollow, is a part of him. I heard that you were afraid even when Ichigo was in control and had his mask on. No offense, my dear, but you are the shallowest person i have ever met. You only love his appearence as a human, not a vizard. Now...look at Rukia over there," Riruka said, pointing to Rukia who was already embracing Ichigo a few moments efore Riruka herself arrived," Rukia is by far, the person i like to be with Ichigo besides me of course. Why? Because she doesn't fear Ichigo,Tensa Zangetsu/Zangetsu, and Hichigo. I admit my defeat. Not because i fear Hichigo but because Ichigo doesn't love me plus Rukia had a zanpakto and a inner hollow that loves Ichigo's," Riruka sighed, " I've said my piece...now i must go to assist the others." Orihime had been tempted to scratch Riruka's eyes out but now ...now she finally understood that what Riruka, their former enemy, said was right. Hot, fat tears ran down her cheeks as Ichigo's hollowfied form disintegrated and were scattered to the wind. Ichigo and Rukia kissed each other as Orihime covered her mouth with her left hand, trying hard not to sob. Ichigo and Rukia didn't even notice Orihime run away. Their hollows and zanpakto embraced each other as well. Hichigo and Dark Rukia. Tensa Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki. Their masters were hugging each other so tight that there was no space between them. The two lovers finally released each other " Rukia...I...," Ichigo began " I know Ichigo...I know ," Rukia kissed Ichigo more forcefully as Ichigo kissed back. About twenty meters away, a crying Orihime saw Ulquiorra appearing in front of her, though he was only created by Orihime hallucinating. He smiled at her and Orihime stopped crying. Ulquiorra then faded away , but his last words ignited a flame of hope in Orihime's heart " Do not cry, woman , know that there is one other person who will love you and accept you for who you are. Do not give up hope...ever..." There is always true love for those who believe Ichigo and Rukia were one of those examples. Do not give up people There is always some other person who understands us That person's heart will always beat for us and ours for them There is our other half who will still love us even when others don't That person is our soulmate